


He just doesn’t get it, does he?

by Skchorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus drink Butterbeer together. James is already with Lily, and Pettigrew is just weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He just doesn’t get it, does he?

Maybe that was the time Remus finally gave up. Maybe he had had too much butterbeer, but he didn’t care.   
He just doesn’t get it, does he?   
No.   
Definitely not.   
With all the girls around him and the smiles and winks. But Sirius never dated anyone… James got angry at him whenever there were girls crying over him, but Sirius just smiled and said they didn’t have anything he would’ve wanted. Remus kept thinking what it ment. What was he looking for? What if - Remus gulped - What if he finds it one day and leaves him like everybody else had done? Tears burned his eyes when he thought of the pain it would cause.

\-------

Remus had always been the sentimental one while Sirius was the playboy, keeping his true feelings hidden.   
Sirius was just afraid.   
Afraid that Remus will leave him, or even worse - he would stay with him but feel uneasy whenever near him. Sirius didn’t want either so he just kept quiet while the pain grew, tearing a hole in his soul.   
The girls were nothing but a game he played when he was bored and lonely. Girls didn’t change his emotions.   
But the real game… Was full of unsaid words pounding in his head. It was hiding and keeping secrets.   
James proboably knew what was going on, but he didn’t say or do anything. 

The game was turning and twisting around them like a snake, getting more complicated every day. Maybe he should just tell him. Get it over with… Even if it hurt, at least he would know. No more waiting for rejection, no more hoping and falling back to reality. No more lies, no more pain…

\-------

Sirius wasn’t good with with feelings, it was even more worse when he had to deal with someone else’s. So when he heard Remus’s tears drop to the ground, he didn’t know what to do or what to say.

\-------

When Sirius put his arms around him on a pure reflex, Remus couldn’t bear it anymore. He closed his eyes and turned his face to Sirius, not wanting to see the reaction he would make. 

First their lips were barely touching, both aching for more, but afraid of what would happen if they asked.

Sirius gave up first, he put his hand carefully on Remus’ neck and pulled him closer with a needy moan. Remus’ reaction was immidiate - he run his left hand through Sirius’ dark brown curls and slipped his other hand under Sirius’ sweatshirt.

 

They kept kissing with eyes closed, afraid of waking up from this dream.


End file.
